


Tout ce que je suis

by Likia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM Sherlock Holmes, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Sherlock, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Sherlock, Understanding John
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: La plupart du temps, Sherlock aime ce qu’il voit dans le miroir, mais parfois il ne supporte vraiment pas la vue de son propre corps.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Tout ce que je suis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything I am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670589) by [Schattengestalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattengestalt/pseuds/Schattengestalt). 



> Une traduction de [Everything I am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670589), par Schattengestalt.
> 
> TW : dysphorie corporelle.

C’était une sale journée.

Sherlock le sut dès qu’il ouvrit les yeux et prit conscience de son corps. Le corps qu’il avait aimé dans son enfance, détesté pendant son adolescence, pour finalement l’ignorer, avant de réussir à l’accepter une fois passé la vingtaine. Mais c’était seulement depuis peu que Sherlock avait commencé non seulement à accepter, mais également à aimer son corps tel qu’il était. Ou tout du moins, la plupart du temps. Le Docteur John Watson, ancien médecin de l’armée, chirurgien compétent, tireur extraordinaire et blogueur auto-proclamé, était certainement en grande partie responsable de la manière dont Sherlock avait changé son regard sur lui-même. Après tout, John n’avait pas bronché quand Sherlock avait interrompu leur premier baiser après une enquête pour lui annoncer qu’il était transgenre.

Alors que Sherlock s’attendait à du dégoût (la réaction de Victor Trevor), ou de la curiosité sexuelle (Sebastian Wilkes avait considéré Sherlock comme un sex toy exotique), ou à de la moquerie (trop de gens pour pouvoir les lister), John lui avait simplement sourit. Rien n’avait changé après l’aveu du Sherlock à son ami. John lui criait encore dessus quand il mettait des morceaux de corps humains dans le frigo, le soutenait pendant ses enquêtes, et s’assurait que Sherlock mangeait assez pour rester en vie. Même le sexe n’était pas un problème avec John, contrairement à ce qu’il avait été avec ses anciens amants, et Sherlock avait développé des sentiments positifs pour son corps ces quatre derniers mois. John lui disant à quel point il trouvait Sherlock beau y jouait certainement un rôle important. Combiné au fait que John ne traitait jamais Sherlock comme moins que l’homme qu’il était, et tout était parfait… ou aussi parfait que c’était possible.

Sherlock grogna et ferma les yeux, puis ordonna à son corps de se rendormir afin qu’il ne soit pas obligé de commencer cette horrible journée. Ce fut inutile, et après dix autres minutes passées à maudire son esprit hyperactif, Sherlock rejeta les couvertures et se leva. Il espérait seulement qu’une affaire intéressante se présenterait ce jour-là, afin qu’il puisse garder son esprit occupé et traiter son corps comme le simple moyen de transport qu’il était. Dans le cas contraire, Sherlock savait que toutes ses pensées tourneraient en rond et se concentreraient sur son apparence… notamment ce qui se trouvait, ou plutôt ne se trouvait pas, dans son pantalon.

Sherlock lança un regard noir à son reflet dans le miroir en pied tout en choisissant ses vêtements pour la journée : un pantalon noir, une chemise bleue et une veste. La plupart du temps, Sherlock aimait ce qu’il voyait : un torse plat, des muscles joliment définis et de longues jambes, car l’image dans le miroir reflétait l’image qu’il avait de lui-même dans son esprit. Mais aujourd’hui, les yeux de Sherlock se dirigèrent immédiatement sur le point entre ses jambes, et l’agonie lui fit serrer la mâchoire car il n’y avait… pas grand-chose à voir.

Bien sûr, Sherlock savait ce qu’il avait entre les jambes, et il avait appris à vivre avec lorsqu’il avait eu le choix entre se suicider d’une injection de cocaïne ou bien se battre pour continuer à vivre. Cela n’avait pas été une décision facile et Sherlock doutait qu’il serait toujours en vie si Mycroft et leurs parents ne l’avaient pas aidé à traverser la période la plus sombre de sa vie. Apprendre qu’il n’aurait jamais la possibilité de faire ajuster ses organes génitaux, à cause d’une infection sévère suite à son hystérectomie, avait poussé Sherlock vers les drogues.

Ce fut seulement la prise de conscience (durement acquise) qu’il n’avait pas à se définir par ses organes génitaux (ce que tout le monde avait fait durant l’adolescence de Sherlock) qui l’avait sauvé. Il avait réussi à devenir l’homme qu’il avait toujours voulu être et il vivait la vie qu’il s’était choisie pour lui-même, et la plupart du temps c’était suffisant ; surtout depuis l’arrivée de John dans la vie de Sherlock. Mais ce n’était pas le cas ce jour-là, et Sherlock n’arrivait pas à faire disparaitre le sentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas du tout avec son corps, même une fois qu’il fut habillé.

Pendant une seconde il songea à utiliser un packer, puis changea d’avis. Le morceau de plastique n’avait jamais rien fait pour améliorer son image de soi et Sherlock doutait que ce serait différent ce jour-là. Non, il devrait simplement affronter la journée et faire du mieux qu’il pourrait.

OOO

— Oh, bon sang !

Sherlock regardait le calendrier accroché dans la cuisine, les yeux fixés sur la croix rouge située dans la case qui correspondait à ce jour-là. John devait rentrer d’Irlande dans la soirée, après une semaine de conférence médicale sans intérêt. Tout autre jour Sherlock aurait été ravi du retour de son petit-ami, mais pour cette fois la perspective du retour de John ne provoquait qu’un sentiment de dégoût. Ce n’était pas que Sherlock ne voulait pas que John revienne à la maison, bien au contraire, mais son retour n’aurait pas pu arriver à un pire moment. S’il était revenu la veille, Sherlock l’aurait accueilli avec des plats à emporter chinois (si c’était un jour sans enquêtes ni expériences) et du sexe passionné (si John n’était pas trop fatigué). Si John devait revenir rentrer le lendemain, Sherlock aurait peut-être pu recevoir son petit-ami de la même manière, car ses cas les plus extrêmes de dysphorie ne duraient bien heureusement jamais longtemps. Mais ce jour-là en particulier, ce n’était pas possible.

Sherlock s’imagina faire l’amour avec John, son petit-ami touchant et embrassant Sherlock partout comme à son habitude, et un frisson de dégoût traversa son corps. Cette pensée n’était pas dirigée vers John ou vers le sexe qu’ils avaient d’habitude, mais vers le propre corps de Sherlock. Si quelqu’un lui offrait la possibilité d’extraire son esprit de son corps, Sherlock accepterait sans hésiter. Tout serait tellement plus facile.

Bien sûr, raisonna Sherlock tout en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu afin de se préparer le thé dont il avait vraiment besoin, il pouvait aussi dire à John qu’il n’avait pas envie de sexe lorsque son petit-ami rentrerait à la maison. C’était déjà arrivé et John n’avait pas semblé trop déçu. Mais durant ces occasions, Sherlock avait été occupé par une enquête ou par une expérience. C’étaient des raisons que John pouvait accepter facilement, mais Sherlock n’avait jamais évité le sexe car il se sentait mal dans sa peau. Pour autant que John le sache, Sherlock était satisfait de son corps, et Sherlock ne voulait pas que son petit-ami le voie sous un jour différent, ce qu’il ferait s’il apprenait l’existence de la dysphorie corporelle de Sherlock.

L’eau bouillit et Sherlock éteignit le feu avant de préparer son thé, puis il laissa la tasse sur la table de la cuisine et resta debout en fixant le mur. John avait toujours très envie d’avoir de sexe lorsqu’ils avaient été séparés, peu importe pendant combien de temps, et en général Sherlock attendait avec impatience leurs rapports passionnés. Par conséquent John serait extrêmement déçu si Sherlock le lui refusait ce soir-là. Il pourrait même commencer à se demander pourquoi il prenait la peine de garder Sherlock comme petit-ami si tout ce qu’il recevait en échange était des morceaux de corps humains dans le frigo et des plats à emporter mauvais pour la santé.

Si Sherlock avait été plus rationnel à ce sujet, il aurait réalisé que John n’était pas comme ça. Il n’était pas le genre d’homme à remettre en question une relation car son partenaire avait des problèmes avec son image de soi. Au fond de lui, Sherlock était conscient de cela, mais pour le moment il n’arrivait pas à penser normalement. Son seul objectif était de cacher à John ses problèmes, afin que son petit-ami reste avec lui, et si cela signifiait avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ce soir-là… alors Sherlock y arriverait, peu importait comment son corps y réagirait. Il hocha la tête et avala le thé, désormais tiède, avant de poser la tasse à côté de l’évier.

John n’aura pas à se plaindre ce soir, décida Sherlock en allant dans le salon où il passa le reste de la journée occupé par une expérience. Il espérait ce que cela empêcherait son esprit de renoncer à son plan. Tout se passerait bien. Aussi longtemps qu’il serait capable d’ignorer la sensation de mal-être qui semblait se propager à partir de son entrejambe.

OOO

— Du poulet épicé avec des nouilles et du curry vert avec du riz, déduit Sherlock dès que John ouvrit la porte de leur appartement, et ce sans lever les yeux de son échantillon de boue.

— Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mon cœur.

La voix de John était chaleureuse et affectueuse, et quand Sherlock rendit enfin son regard il fut récompensé par le sourire éclatant de son petit-ami. Son cœur manqua un battement à la vue de son bien-aimé, et Sherlock sentit ses lèvres répondre quand John se pencha pour presser un baiser sur sa joue. L’appartement semblait toujours vide quand John était absent, et Sherlock était plus qu’heureux qu’il soit de nouveau à la maison, là où était sa place. Mais plutôt que de dire à John à quel point il lui avait manqué, Sherlock laissa son regard vagabonder sur son petit-ami et grimaça.

— Je t’avais dit que ce séminaire serait ennuyeux et que tu ne dormirais pas assez étant donné qu’il commençait tôt le matin et que tu as l’habitude de visiter les pubs avec ces imbéciles qui se disent médecins.

— Hé, certains d’entre eux étaient vraiment sympa, protesta John alors qu’il enlevait les échantillons de Sherlock pour servir les plats, mais il n’y avait pas de vrai colère dans sa voix. J’ai eu une discussion intéressante à propos de l’hygiène hospitalière avec Michael – le Docteur Gibbson, c’est ça - et il…

— Il était plus intéressé par l’idée de te mettre dans son lit que par tout ce que tu avais à dire sur le sujet.

Sherlock se leva de derrière son microscope pour s’assoir en face de John, où son dîner avait déjà été placé. Ses yeux s’assombrirent lorsqu’ils tombèrent sur le bouton à moitié décousu de la chemise de John. Il était évident que quelqu’un avait joué avec, et ce pendant que John était déjà trop éméché pour y faire attention, car il n’accorderait jamais ce genre de liberté à quelqu’un quand il était sobre. Sinon il aurait déjà cherché et trouvé le papier qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jean. De toute évidence cet autre médecin avait noté son numéro de portable et espérait que John retournerait son intérêt.

Non, Sherlock avait confiance en John. Il ne le tromperait pas. Son petit-ami était toujours gentil avec toutes sortes de personnes, mais il ne flirtait pas volontairement avec quelqu’un quand il était dans une relation durable. Sherlock avait déduit cela à partir de ses observations et donc il se retint de faire une remarque offensante envers le Docteur Gibbson, même s’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si John aurait accepté ses avances si Sherlock n’avait pas été dans sa vie. Est-ce qu’il aurait profité d’une aventure d’un soir alors qu’il était à l’étranger pour un séminaire à mourir d’ennui, et est-ce qu’il regretterait de ne pas l’avoir fait si Sherlock le rejetait plus tard dans la soirée ?

Sherlock avala une bouchée de son curry sans en sentir le goût et regarda John assis en face de lui. John n’était plus aussi sexuellement actif que lorsqu’il avait la vingtaine, bien entendu, mais il aimait toujours autant le sexe et…

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Des yeux bleu clair le regardaient avec inquiétude et Sherlock se dépêcha de sourire d’un air coupable tout en enfournant du riz dans sa bouche.

— J’ai bien peur que ce repas soit mon premier depuis hier midi.

Cette confession devrait suffire à expliquer le silence de Sherlock et pourquoi il avait évité le regard de John pendant tout le dîner. Heureusement, John n’était pas aussi attentif que Sherlock et donc il ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel à ses mots, et servit une nouvelle portion de curry sur l’assiette de Sherlock.

— Et dire que je pensais pouvoir te laisser seul pendant une semaine sans que tu ne meurs de faim. Évidemment c’était trop demandé de s’attendre à ce qu’un homme adulte mange de lui-même trois repas par jour.

C’était loin d’être la première fois qu’ils se disputaient à cause des habitudes alimentaires de Sherlock, et il se détendit et engouffra le curry : il n’avait pas menti quand il avait confessé la date de son dernier repas.

— Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des hommes, John.

Dès que les mots furent hors de sa bouche, Sherlock se raidit. Il savait que John ne se moquerait pas de son corps car il n’était pas comme Victor, mais cette réaction était instinctive et il n’était pas capable de la supprimer. Pas quand Sherlock avait passé la journée entière concentré sur ce qui n’allait pas avec son corps.

— Non, c’est vrai, acquiesça John en attrapant un morceau de poulet avec ses baguettes. Tu es l’homme le plus brillant que je n’ai jamais rencontré et le seul détective consultant au monde. Mais quand même, continua John en fronçant les sourcils, tu ne peux pas t’affamer quand je ne suis pas là. Il y a une limite à ce que tu peux faire endurer à ton corps avant qu’il ne proteste contre la manière dont tu le traites.

En général, à ce moment-là, Sherlock aurait listé toutes les raisons pour laquelle consommer de la nourriture le ralentissait et il aurait expliqué qu’il était parfaitement conscient des limites de son corps, mais ce soir-là il se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire tristement. Sherlock ne voulait pas parler de son corps pour le moment, ni même y penser. Pas quand il en serait à nouveau trop conscient plus tard dans la soirée. Découvrir l’intérêt que ce Gibbson avait pour John avait renforcé la décision de Sherlock de faire l’amour avec son petit-ami ce soir-là, et peu importait les sentiments qu’il éprouvait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser John penser à l’autre médecin et regretter qu’il n’avait pas été libre de passer une nuit avec lui. Ce n’était juste pas possible !

Et donc, Sherlock ignora la chair de poule qui se propageait sur tout son corps à l’idée de contacts intimes, et il tendit la main pour prendre celle de John, qui était posée sur la table. Et quand John entrelaça leurs doigts, Sherlock réussit presque à se convaincre que tout irait bien. Presque.

OOO

— C’est des conneries ! Ce n’est pas possible de cloner des dinosaures à partir d’ADN trouvé dans de la résine fossile. De toute façon, cinq minutes après le début du film j’aurais déjà pu te dire qui allait mourir et…

— Cinq minutes après le début du film, on ne connaissait même pas encore tous les personnages.

Sherlock renifla face à l’objection de John, mais il se blottit quand même plus près de son petit-ami, jusqu’à ce que sa tête repose sur l’épaule de John - la bonne.

— Nul besoin d’être un génie pour deviner quels personnages vont jouer quels rôles dans ce genre de film, dit Sherlock. Leurs noms ne sont pas importants.

John soupira, mais avec affection plutôt qu’avec agacement. Cette théorie s’avéra correct quand John tendit la main vers la télécommande pour éteindre la télé puis tourna la tête pour embrasser la joue de Sherlock.

— J’ai compris, Jurassic Park ne t’intéresse pas. On peut essayer un autre DVD la prochaine fois. Peut-être que tu aimerais mieux les films basés sur les livres d’Agatha Christie.

Sherlock leva un sourcil en réponse et John rit.

— Laisse tomber, je suis sûr qu’on va trouver quelque chose pour nous occuper.

La direction que la conversation prenait était évidente. Des câlins sur le canapé après une semaine épuisante et après que Sherlock avait refusé tout ce qui passait à la télé était l’une des activités préférées de John. Parfois Sherlock utilisait ce fait à son avantage en se plaignant des merdes sans nom qui se faisaient passer pour des films, ce avant même qu’ils n’aient atteint le canapé, afin de changer la direction de la soirée.

Pas ce soir-là cependant, et lorsqu’un grand poids s’installa au creux de son ventre à l’idée de sexe, Sherlock se maudit d’avoir proclamé que le film sur les dinosaures était une perte de temps. Mais ce n’était pas une soirée ordinaire. John venait de rentrer à la maison après une absence d’une semaine et par conséquent il aurait forcément eu envie de sexe, que Sherlock ait accepté de regarder le film ou non. Il devrait se dépêcher d’en finir avant que John ne s’aperçoive que Sherlock était mal à l’aise à l’idée d’être intime avec lui.

Peut-être que ce n’était pas juste envers John, résonna Sherlock alors qu’il inclinait la tête dans la position parfaite pour un baiser passionné puis laissa son petit-ami l’attirer sur ses genoux. Mais c’était mieux que l’alternative où John réalisait qu’il avait eu tort de penser que Sherlock était un homme confiant et sûr de lui. Après cela John n’aurait plus une si haute opinion de Sherlock, et cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

Sherlock plaça ses mains sur les épaules de John pour se stabiliser lorsqu’il s’assit sur ses genoux, et ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. En fait, cette partie là n’était pas mal du tout. Embrasser John était toujours agréable, surtout quand il tenait Sherlock aussi près qu’il le faisait actuellement, ses mains se baladant le long du dos de Sherlock. Oui, c’était vraiment très agréable, décida Sherlock, et il mordilla avec espièglerie la lèvre inférieure de John. Les bras de Sherlock se serrèrent autour de lui et un frisson parcourut le corps de Sherlock quand il fut serré encore plus près de John. Son petit-ami était déjà à moitié en érection, nota Sherlock, et il essayait de se concentrer sur le baiser quand il sentit la queue de John à travers leur pantalons. Les nerfs de Sherlock lâchèrent. S’il était normal, si son corps était comme il devait être, alors il y aurait la même chose dans le pantalon de Sherlock. Ils pourraient les frotter l’une contre l’autre, au lieu de…

Sherlock agrippa les épaules de John plus fort pour s’empêcher de s’enfuir en courant et de se cacher dans sa chambre. Face à genre de comportement de la part de Sherlock, John remarquerait qu’il y avait un problème. Il poserait des questions et puis… et puis…

— Hé, Sherlock ! Respire !

Les mains de John étaient sur ses joues et forcèrent Sherlock à rencontrer le regard inquiet de son petit-ami. Merde, son attention n’avait faibli que pendant une seconde seulement et désormais John avait remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et força un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui avec, de la chance, apaiserait John.

— Je vais bien, c’est juste que je me suis laissé emporter… ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t’ai pas eu comme ça et…

— Ne me raconte pas de conneries !

Sherlock tressaillit devant l’intonation rude de la voix de John.

— C’est évident que tu ne t’es pas laissé emporter. Tu n’es même pas excité.

Sherlock mit tout ce qu’il avait dans son regard et repoussa les mains de John de son visage.

— Et comment est-ce que tu sais que je ne suis pas excité, je te prie ?

Ce n’était pas le genre de question que Sherlock poserait habituellement car elle le mettait dans une mauvaise position, mais à vrai dire cette fois-là il espérait que John dirait ce qu’il ne fallait pas. Que son petit-ami mentionnerait ses organes génitaux ou qu’il comparerait Sherlock à l’une de ses anciennes petites-amies. Cela ne ferait pas de mal à Sherlock, mais au moins il aurait une bonne raison pour sortir de l’appartement en colère. John s’excuserait le lendemain, se sentirait extrêmement coupable, et ils n’en reparleraient plus jamais. En tout cas c’était le plan que Sherlock avait inventé à l’instant, jusqu’à ce que John ne lui donne un regard peiné.

— Ça fait quatre mois que nous sommes ensemble et un an que nous vivons ensemble, Sherlock. Je te connais et je sais quand tout va bien et quand ce n’est pas le cas. Donc dis-moi juste ce qui ne va pas et n’essaye pas de me provoquer.

Un souffle tremblotant s’échappa des lèvres de Sherlock. D’habitude il aurait été ravi par les paroles de John, mais ce soir-là elles signifiaient seulement qu’il n’avait pas de raison valable pour partir. Si Sherlock s’en allait, John persisterait encore plus à découvrir le problème. Après tout, John était un amant très prévenant et il n'abandonnerait pas avant que Sherlock ne lui explique ce qui n’allait pas. Pendant un instant, Sherlock envisagea de mentir, mais il changea d’avis immédiatement. John était le seul qui pouvait, occasionnellement, dire quand Sherlock mentait. Comme Sherlock n’était pas au mieux de sa forme, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que John ne se laisse pas berner.

Des doigts parcoururent doucement ses boucles, et Sherlock se laissa aller et cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de John pendant que le geste apaisant le détendait quelque peu. Peut-être que John comprendrait si Sherlock lui disait ce qui le dérangeait. Son expérience de la vie avait enseigné à Sherlock que les chances que cela se produise étaient presque inexistantes, mais il ne voyait pas d’autre moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

— Après avoir expliqué à ma famille que j’étais un garçon, je me suis toujours présenté comme tel.

Les doigts de John s’arrêtèrent pendant une seconde avant de reprendre leur rythme apaisant.

— Ce n’était pas facile, continua Sherlock, et je… il y avait beaucoup d’enfants qui… se moquaient de… ils ne croyaient pas que j’étais un garçon, parce que je n’avais pas de… pénis.

Sherlock ferma les yeux pour retenir l’humidité qui menaçait d’en sortir.

— Les enfoirés, marmonna John dans les cheveux de Sherlock avant de presser un doux baiser contre sa joue. Comme si c’était une condition requise pour être un homme.

Une larme unique coula le long de la joue de Sherlock, mais il se força à continuer, bien qu’il soit conscient que ses prochains mots décevraient John.

— Je croyais qu’ils avaient raison parce que… Je me sentais… incomplet sans un pénis et je voulais… J’attendais avec impatience mon dix-huitième anniversaire pour commencer les chirurgies.

Aucun commentaire critique ne vint ; seulement un autre baiser pressé sur son front, et Sherlock y puisa de la force.

— J’ai commencé par la mastectomie, c’était juste avant de partir pour l’université, et après… Je… c’était…

— Tu sais, mon cœur, murmura John dans son oreille avec une voix aussi douce que les mains qui tenaient Sherlock, si tu veux me parler de tes antécédents médicaux, je t’écouterai, mais tu n’es pas obligé. Je ne te demanderai jamais ça, alors ne te force pas à le faire, s’il te plait.

Sherlock poussa un soupir de soulagement et fit un signe tête contre la peau chaude de John. Cela aurait été trop douloureux de revivre les souvenirs de cette époque. Les insécurités, l’espoir et le… désespoir. S’il sautait certaines étapes, John serait quand même en mesure de comprendre l’histoire.

— C’était ma dernière année d’université, quand la… Il y a une chirurgie que je ne pouvais pas faire, à cause… d’une ancienne infection.

Sherlock avala pour faire passer la boule dans sa gorge et s’accrocha au pull de John comme si sa vie en dépendait, et attendit que son petit-ami fasse la connexion. Il savait que John ne le quitterait pas immédiatement, pas quand Sherlock était dans un tel état, mais il finirait par le faire quand il réaliserait que Sherlock n’était pas… qu’il ne serait jamais complètement à l’aise dans son propre corps.

— C’est pour ça que tu as commencé à te droguer.

Le rire qui retentit de Sherlock ressemblait plus à un sanglot, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’émerveiller devant le fait que John tendait toujours à choisir les faits les moins importants.

— Oui et je… n’ai toujours pas de pénis.

Sherlock voulait seulement que John comprenne, pour qu’ils puissent en finir avec ces explications.

— Ça ne te rend pas moins homme pour autant.

La voix de John était pur acier tandis que ses bras se resserraient autour de Sherlock, presque au point où cela devint douloureux.

— Tu es un homme, continua John, et je mettrai une balle dans la tête de tous ceux qui oseront affirmer le contraire.

Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de sourire, mais il n’osait toujours pas lever les yeux vers ceux de John.

— Alors tu finiras par devoir me tuer, parce que, certains jours, précisa Sherlock qui voulait que John sache qu’il ne sentait pas tout le temps comme ça, je me sens… incomplet.

— Dysphorie corporelle, murmura John, puis il se tut.

Le cœur de Sherlock battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique alors qu’il attendait que John arrive à la conclusion. Il verrait Sherlock sous un autre jour, puis ce ne serait qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne le quitte. D’autres larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Sherlock, mais à cause du silence de John il n’avait plus la force de les retenir.

— Je suis désolé, bégaya Sherlock. J’aurais dû te le dire, mais je pensais… Je ne voulais pas que tu saches… ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

Et il obtint une réaction de John, qui repoussa les épaules de Sherlock jusqu’à ce qu’il le tienne à bout de bras et que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Sherlock ne pouvait pas déduire ce qui se passait dans la tête de John. En partie à cause de sa vision troublée par les larmes, et aussi car il ne voulait pas voir le moment où John déciderait que tout était fini.

— Il n’y a rien qui ne va pas chez toi, mon cœur. Pas plus que chez n’importe qui d’autre. Même si, sourit John, ta tendance à stocker des morceaux de corps humains dans le frigo laisse certainement à désirer. Enfin bon, tu aurais dû me dire comment tu te sentais, comme ça j’aurais pu finir de regarder Jurassic Park.

— Je suis désolé, répéta Sherlock.

Il n’était même pas capable de se haïr pour la manière dont sa voix craquait. Bien sûr, John avait raison, il avait ruiné toute la soirée et maintenant John n’aurait rien d’intéressant à faire et…

— Hé, hé, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Des doigts tendres essuyèrent les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Sherlock sans s’arrêter.

— Je voulais faire une blague, désolé, ce n’était pas… Je ne voulais pas laisser entendre que je suis déçu par le déroulement de la soirée.

— Mais tu l’es.

Même Anderson pourrait remarquer que John était fâché.

— Je suis déçu car tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me dire que tu n’avais pas envie de faire l’amour ce soir.

Sherlock éclata d’un rire amer.

— Qu’est ce que j’étais censé dire. John, je ressens énormément l’absence de mon pénis aujourd’hui et je ne supporte pas l’idée de me livrer à des activités sexuelles pour le moment. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je déteste rarement mon corps ces jours-ci. Au moins, je ne ressens plus l’envie de me suicider.

Les yeux de John s’agrandirent pendant un instant et il pressa les lèvres en une ligne fine, et Sherlock sut qu’il était allé trop loin. John pouvait lui pardonner une soirée gâchée, mais pas une réponse aussi moqueuse en plus de tout le reste. Sherlock sentit des mains se resserrer sur ses épaules, et il se prépara à être repoussé. À ce que John se précipite hors de l’appartement et aille se saouler dans un pub, pour finir par rentrer à la maison à l’aube pour emballer ses affaires et…

— Je sais que ce n’est pas la même chose, mais parfois, quand je me regarde dans le miroir, moi aussi je hais ce que je vois.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, incapable d’imaginer comment John pouvait trouver quelque chose à haïr chez lui-même.

— Ma cicatrice, dit John d’un geste de la tête vers son épaule gauche. La plupart du temps elle ne me dérange pas, et certains jours, je la déteste. Je doute fortement que ce sentiment soit aussi terrible que celui que tu ressens, mais… Je veux juste que tu saches que détester ton corps de temps en temps ne veut pas dire que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. Et si tu as besoin de moi je serai toujours là pour toi, et je ne serai sûrement pas déçu ou en colère si tu n’as pas envie de sexe… Comment est-ce que tu as pu imaginer une chose pareille ?!

John était honnête.

Oui, il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux et il avait l’air déçu que Sherlock ne lui avait pas fait confiance, mais… il pensait réellement ce qu’il venait de dire. Il ne pensait pas moins de Sherlock malgré ses insécurités. John venait de les accepter comme faisant partie de Sherlock. La tension quitta le corps de Sherlock suite à cette réalisation, et il se laissa aller vers l’avant jusqu’à ce que John supporte son poids entier.

— Tu sais, j’adorerais pouvoir tuer la ou les personnes qui t’ont fait détester ton corps et la manière dont tu te vois, murmura John.

Il les installa autrement sur le canapé, jusqu’à ce que John soit à moitié allongé sur Sherlock et que les couvertures soient tirées sur eux deux. Ce n’était pas la position la plus confortable au monde, mais si cela signifiait être proches l’un de l’autre, Sherlock ne voyait pas l’intérêt d’accorder une pensée à de futures douleurs lombaires et il se blottit plus près de John.

— Je t’aime.

Ce n’était qu’un murmure, mais John retint son souffle, donc il était évident qu’il l’avait entendu. Sherlock n’avait jamais prononcé ces trois mots car il n’avait pas voulu se rendre encore plus vulnérable. Mais après que John avait tout vu de lui et l’avait accepté… non, le voulait toujours tel qu’il était, Sherlock pensait qu’il était temps d’informer verbalement son petit ami de ses sentiments pour lui.

— Moi aussi je t’aime, mon cœur.

Les mots de John furent les derniers prononcés de la soirée, qu’ils passèrent sur le canapé. Ils ne dormirent pas et ne parlèrent pas, mais ils se serrèrent l’un contre l’autre et baignèrent dans la chaleur et les émotions qui les entouraient, et du point de vue Sherlock, tout était parfait. Aussi parfait que c’était possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de mieux pour démarrer la journée qu’un email qui dit qu’on a reçu des kudos ou des commentaires. Merci !


End file.
